


Always on the Run

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And then we have Go who has full lips and a broad nose and is explicitly a black man, F/M, I'm fuckin their ass up like bitch I'm not gone be puttin up with this shit, Like I sat there contemplating on whether or not I should cuss their sorry ass out, Lol I ended up deciding not to and just kept on scrolling through the tag, Looool like I must've been in a pretty good mood that day.... If I'm going through go's tag, N/oki is a fuckin sweetheart though like he literally tried befriending Y/saku because, So last week I was going through the v/ains tag and was having a pretty, damn good time while doing it like folks had me laughin up a storm with, he saw that he was a loner so for that bastard to not like him cuz their shallow ass isn't, in the future and I catch that bastard in the tag spewing some nasty ass bullshit, like N/oki and Go because they're both big and ugly and y'all I literally had to, sit there for a second and get ahold of myself because I was so fuckin angry, text post where the user's ain't shit racist ass is talking about how they don't, their funny jokes and I was smilin and shit when I come across this shitty ass, used to characters that aren't conventionally attractive pisses me off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It was time to set him straight.





	Always on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all like I was literally SEETHING like that shit had me so mad. I should've cussed them out tbh. But anyways, EPISODE 3 WAS SO FUCKIN GOOD!! Like damn, vrains is on a fuckin roll!! I hope it keeps it up with these quality ass episodes cuz like I think I might rewatch vrains from the beginning tomorrow cuz lol why the fuck not like it's literally just that good. I love Go so much.:') :'( We got to see his strong will and desire to be the best link vrains duelist and it was pretty great. Omg and I loved how he's set on doing things his own way and not taking orders from anyone. I AM IN NO WAY READY FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!! THE FUCKIN PLOT SUMMARY!! MY BABY WAS RAISED IN AN ORPHANAGE AND HE BECAME A CHARISMA DUELIST TO HELP THANK THE ORPHANAGE FOR TAKING CARE OF HIM AND TO MAKE THE KIDS SMILE LIKE Y'ALL SDFZGIL5EFGERFHLH!! MY BABY IS SUCH A GOOD PERSON, WHICH IS WHY I'LL FUCK UP ANYONE WHO DARES TRY DISRESPECTING HIM. WATCH MY BITCH ASS CRY DURING THE NEXT EPISODE. Y'all I just..... :'( To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“So I guess you and Archie still haven’t made up yet,” Melody said offhandedly, her eyes on the scratch paper in front of her, the lead of her pencil steadily losing its sharpness as words were scribbled down.

           

Josie lifted her head up to look at her friend, pretty face scrunched in annoyance. “Haven’t made up? I wasn’t aware that we were in the midst of an argument, Mel.”

           

Melody smiled at her biting sarcasm, still not looking up from her paper. “Why so touchy, J?”

           

Josie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

           

Melody straightened, rolling her pencil between her hands, smiling over at her fellow bandmate. “He’s been looking like a kicked puppy for two weeks now.”

           

The lead singer let out an indifferent noise as she went through the text messages on her phone.

           

“He really likes you, ya know.”

           

Josie’s breath hitched, her fingers enclosing tightly around her phone. She made sure to not look at Mel, to keep her head and eyes down.

           

Josie groaned as she strolled into the lounge, annoyed that it wasn’t empty like she wanted it to be. Archie was sitting at a table working away at what was either homework or a new song. She couldn’t talk to him here, couldn’t risk anyone overhearing what she had to say to him.

           

“Andrews!”

           

Archie came up from his hunched over position, eyes locking with a pair of brown eyes he’d missed staring into. He grinned, heart fluttering. Josie had willingly sought him out, had wanted to be around him and though he was sure it wouldn’t last for as long as he wanted, Archie still couldn’t help feeling giddy. He quickly gathered his belongings and stuffed them in his bag before hurrying over to meet her, the beautiful object of his affections turning away and walking toward the lounge exit before he could open his mouth to greet her.

           

The sashay of her hips was hypnotizing, Archie jerking when he realized where he was staring, quickly bringing his eyes back up to stare at the back of her head instead. He wondered where Josie was taking him. Hm, it didn’t matter. He was just happy to have a bit of her acknowledgement. His eyebrows lifted in surprise when Josie yanked open the door to one of the school’s many supply closets, the beauty stepping inside. Archie took a minute to look around, noting that no one was around. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

           

She wasn’t looking at him, her arms linked across her chest. Archie smirked down at her. “You do know we’re in a supply closet, right?” Her response was a flat look, Archie biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. His smirk widened, thoroughly enjoying teasing her. “A lot of interesting stuff happens when two people are alone in a supply closet together.”

           

“Cute,” Josie said sarcastically, eyes lacking the amusement his were filled with. There wasn’t a lot of room in this damn closet, Josie wishing she could to take a step back without accidentally bumping into something from behind. “Being seen with you by someone like Mel wouldn’t bode well. It would give her…ideas. Ludicrous ones.”

           

Some of her beautiful curls hung in her eye, his fingers twitching with the urge to brush them aside. “Oh? Like what?”

           

“It doesn’t matter,” Josie said tersely, looking away. She sighed, beginning to curl into herself as her heart hammered in her chest. “I’m trying to take myself and the Pussycats to the top, Archie. I don’t need any distractions.”

           

He could definitely respect her ambition, but that didn’t make him yearn for her any less, didn’t stop his heart from pricking slightly. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Josie.”

           

And just like that, Josie felt like she was sitting at her desk in Mr. Vonder’s classroom all over again, completely unsuspecting to the fact that in a few moments, Archie would ask her out on a date and make it clear to her that what he felt for her wasn’t platonic. The same panic she had felt on that day was back in her gut, suffocating her, making her feel sick to her stomach. Her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of the supply closet, to get the hell away from Archie.

           

Archie gave her a sad smile. “I’ll see you later, Josie.”

           

She was alone. Josie let out a shuddery breath, her shoulders relaxing. Why the hell did she feel like shit? She should have felt better! She finally left the closet, desperately wishing her thoughts would stop betraying her by always shifting to _him_. She felt nothing for Archie so when the hell would her mind get with the program?

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
